Zurück in die Freiheit
by ShinichiKudou
Summary: Yusaku und Yukiko Kudo streiten sich wieder einmal heftig, und plötzlich findet das Jugendamt heraus, dass ihr minderjähriger Sohn seit Jahren alleine in Tokyo lebt. Dies hat zur Folge, dass Shinichi trotz Widerworte sofort in ein Heim eingewiesen wird...


_**Zurück in die Freiheit**_

**Kapitel 1: Die Bombe geht hoch**

Der junge Meisterdetektiv war kreidebleich. Ihm gegenüber sassen insgesamt vier Erwachsene, drei Männer und eine Frau. An sich eigentlich nichts besonderes, doch was Shinichi daran überhaupt nicht gefiel, war die Tatsache, dass ausnahmslos alle im Dienste des Jugendamts standen. Seine Befürchtung, die er seit gut drei Jahren gehegt hatte, hatte sich bewahrheitet.

Immer und immer wieder musste Shinichi sich ins Bewusstsein rufen, dass die Situation, in der er sich befand, kein Alptraum, sondern Realität war. Er wurde in die Mangel genommen, er wurde über sein Leben befragt, er war tatsächlich hier. Die Frage war jetzt nur: _Wie lange noch?_

"Shinichi, darf ich um deine Aufmerksamkeit bitten? Shinichi, bitte!"

Der Angesprochene richtete den Blick auf den Mann, der ihm die Frage gestellt hatte und scheinbar der Chef der anderen drei war.

"Das ist Verrat", raunte der Oberschüler daraufhin. "Sie wissen gar nichts über sie."

"Uns liegen aber andere Informationen vor, und zwar solche, aus denen eindeutig hervorgeht, dass deine Eltern-"

"Meine Eltern haben sich immer gut um mich gekümmert", warf Shinichi ein.

"Ihren damals dreizehnjährigen und somit minderjährigen Sohn zurückzulassen, als sie ins Ausland gegangen sind, zeugt aber vom Gegenteil", warf die Frau ein und schaffte es damit, Shinichi noch mehr zu reizen.

"Es war nicht ihre Schuld, sondern meine. Ich-"

"Du musst deine Eltern nicht in Schutz nehmen, du-"

"Das mache ich auch nicht!"

"Sie sind nach Übersee gezogen und haben dich in Japan zurückgelassen, stimmt das?", fragte der Chef.

"Ja, aber-"

"Du warst damals dreizehn Jahre alt?"

"Ja, aber-"

"Warum gingen sie ohne dich?"

"Verdammt, hören Sie mir doch mal zu und unterbrechen Sie mich nicht andauernd! Genau das wollte ich doch gerade erklären!"

"Mässige dich, Junge, mässige dich. Wer schreit, hat Unrecht."

Knurrend verschränkte Shinichi die Arme und sah seine Gegenüber mit einem Blick an, der hätte töten können.

"Wenn das so weiter geht, sage ich überhaupt nichts mehr."

"Dann wirst du sofort eingewiesen."

Shinichi schnitt eine Grimasse.

"Das passiert doch sowieso, also was soll das ganze Theater?"

"Es tut uns wirklich leid, aber wir können dir nicht erlauben, alleine-"

"Ich kann alleine leben, es ging die letzten drei Jahre auch! Ausserdem bin ich gar nicht alleine, denn wenn man so will, wohne ich mit meiner Freundin zusammen."

"Kommen wir doch noch mal auf die Hauptfrage zurück", warf der Chef der Runde ein und musterte den Jungen vor sich wie schon so oft.

"Du wolltest nicht mit deinen Eltern mit nach Übersee, oder?"

"Nein."

"Warum nicht?"

"Weil meine Freundin auch in Tokyo lebte und es immer noch tut."

"War besagtes Mädchen vor drei Jahren schon deine Freundin?"

"Nein, aber sie ist es jetzt", antwortete Shinichi. "Ich kannte sie allerdings schon damals sehr gut."

"Aber das ist doch kein Grund, dich einfach zurückzulassen!"

"Für mich schon!", regte Shinichi sich auf. "Im Gegensatz zu Ihnen verstand mein Vater mich damals, und er versteht mich auch heute noch!"

"Du reitest dich immer weiter rein, Shinichi", seufzte die Frau, die sich eifrig Notizen machte.

"Ich sage nur, wie es ist."

"Ist das dein letztes Wort?"

Shinichi stöhnte genervt auf und wäre am liebsten ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwunden, doch er wusste ganz genau, dass ihm das überhaupt nichts nützte. Er musste das hier aussitzen, ob er wollte oder nicht. Plötzlich fiel ihm ein Spruch ein, den er erst vor kurzem auf einem T-Shirt gesehen hatte.

_Bitte nicht stören! Ich bin schon gestört genug._

Wie gerne würde er jetzt genau in diesem Moment jenes T-Shirt tragen, um zu demonstrieren, wie es nervlich um ihn stand.

Innerlich fast schon verzweifelt, jedoch mit ruhiger Stimme wiederholte er seinen Standpunkt.

"Ich will nicht in ein Jugendheim, ich habe dort nichts verloren."

"Dein Misstrauen ist ein deutliches Anzeichen von Stress, und wenn du erst im einem solchen bist, wirst du es viel ruhiger haben. Es ist nur zu deinem Besten, glaub uns."

Langsam aber sicher wurde es eng, und Shinichi erkannte, dass er die Erwachsenen nicht überzeugen konnte, ihn einfach gehen zu lassen. Jetzt musste er also seine letzten Trümpfe ausspielen.

"Warum kann nicht mein Nachbar, Professor Agasa, die Vormundschaft übernehmen? Zumindest so lange, bis meine Eltern wieder da sind? Er ist ein entfernter Verwandter von mir."

"Daran haben wir auch schon gedacht, aber das ist undenkbar", antwortete der Chef der Runde.

"Und warum?"

"Weil er zum gegenwärtigen Zeitpunkt nicht da ist, ganz einfach."

"Stimmt, ich habe mir sagen lassen, dass er auf einer Erfindermesse ist", warf einer der jungen Männer in die Runde. "Und scheinbar bleibt er auch noch ein paar Tage weg."

"Und was ist mit den Eltern meiner Freundin oder meinen Freunden von der Schule?", fragte Shinichi weiter und hoffte wenigstens hier eine positive Antwort zu erhalten. Doch er wurde enttäuscht.

"Das sind keine Verwandten von dir."

Entnervt schüttelte Shinichi den Kopf.

"Das ist doch echt nicht zu glauben", murmelte er und sah zur Decke hoch. "Ich fass es einfach nicht."

"Nun, ich glaube, es wäre das Beste, wenn wir diese Unterhaltung unterbrechen und zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt fortsetzen würden", sagte der älteste Mann der Runde und räusperte sich. Shinichi hingegen grummelte.

"Es wäre das Beste, wenn Sie mich jetzt einfach gehen lassen", knurrte er gereizt, doch sein Gegenüber ignorierte seine Worte.

"Wir gehen nach dem bewährten Muster vor, Sie alle wissen, was das heisst", sagte er zu seinen Mitarbeitern und stand auf.

Obwohl Shinichi den Ablauf jenes bewährten Musters nicht kannte, ahnte er, was das für ihn hiess; Nichts Gutes.

Nachdem er einen kurzen Abstecher zu sich nach Hause machen konnte, bei dem er die ganze Zeit über von einem Mitarbeiter des Jugendamtes begleitet wurde, stieg er bepackt mit einem kleinen Koffer zusammen mit dem Erwachsenen zurück ins Taxi.

Als Shinichi nach einer relativ kurzen Fahrtzeit widerwillig aus dem Fahrzeug stieg und zum Gebäude, zu dem er gebracht worden war, hochsah, erkannte er es sofort.

Es war ein Heim für kriminelle und schwer erziehbare Jungen.

Mit bangem Gefühl sah Shinichi zum Haus und musterte es. Kriminelle und ein Detektiv unter einem Dach? Das _konnte_ einfach nicht gut gehen!

"Na los, komm. Das wird dein neues Zuhause", sagte sein Begleiter und packte Shinichi am Oberarm.

"Da schlafe ich lieber unter der Brücke", knurrte der Oberschüler.

"Nachts wird es da aber sehr kalt."

"Das ist mir egal."

"Komm jetzt, man erwartet uns bereits."

Kaum hatte Shinichi einen Fuss auf das Heimgelände gesetzt, fühlte er sich sofort beobachtet. Obwohl ausser ihm und seinem Begleiter niemand draussen war und auch niemand an den Fenstern stand, spürte Shinichi die Blicke auf sich ruhen. Es war unheimlich, und Shinichi wünschte sich, meilenweit weg an einem anderen Ort zu sein.

Als die beiden das Gebäude betraten, eilte schon der Heimleiter auf sie zu und war hocherfreut.

"Shinichi Kudo, endlich lerne ich dich kennen! Ich kann es noch gar nicht glauben, dass du endlich hier bist!"

Shinichi zog eine Grimasse. Er hatte es kaum erwarten können, dass er _endlich_ da wäre? Was sollte das denn schon wieder heissen?

"Warum bin ich nicht in einem normalen Jugendheim? Warum bin ich ausgerechnet hier gelandet?"

"Nun ja, wie soll ich sagen...", begann sein Begleiter zögernd. "Alle Jugendheime in der Umgebung sind schon überfüllt, darum haben wir gedacht-"

"Sie haben überhaupt nicht gedacht", giftete Shinichi. "Sie stecken mich einfach mit zukünftigen Mördern und sonstigem Gesindel und Verbrechern-"

Der Heimleiter ging eilig dazwischen und verhielt sich, als wäre alles in Ordnung.

"Komm bitte mit, Shinichi, ich zeige dir dein Zimmer. Du wirst dich hier sicher wohl fühlen und Freunde finden."

Shinichi lachte freudlos.

"Freunde finden? Ich? Hier?"

Der Heimleiter lächelte nachsichtig.

"Warum nicht?"

"Sie kapieren es echt nicht, was?", fragte Shinichi genervt und mit vor Wut zitternder Stimme. "Das ist der reinste Knast hier! Ein Irrenhaus! Ich gehöre hier nicht hin!"

"Na, na mit dieser Einstellung wirst du es hier schwer haben."

"Mir doch egal, ich gehe!"

"Tut mir leid, aber das kann ich nicht zulassen", sagte der Heimleiter und packte ihn an der Schulter. "Du bist ab jetzt offiziell ein Heimjunge, und als solcher..." Der Leiter suchte nach den richtigen Worten, doch die wollten ihm nicht einfallen. "Jedenfalls, du darfst nicht gehen, du musst hier im Heim bleiben."

"Sag ich doch, es ist ein Knast."

Shinichi atmete tief durch, dann fiel ihm etwas ein. "Meine Freundin macht sich bestimmt schon Sorgen um mich. Ich will sie anrufen und ihr alles erklären."

"Natürlich, nur zu."

Shinichi war erstaunt. Auf einmal wurde ihm etwas erlaubt? Einfach so? Dadurch wurde Shinichi noch misstrauischer. Vielleicht war das aber auch nur jener berüchtigte erste und womöglich einzige Anruf aus dem Gefängnis...

Kaum hatte Ran auf dem Display ihres Handys gesehen, dass Shinichi sie anrief, nahm sie den Anruf sofort entgegen.

"Shinichi, ich hab mir schon Sorgen gemacht! Wo zum Teufel steckst du?"

"Ran, du wirst nicht glauben, wo die mich hingeschleppt haben", murmelte Shinichi niedergeschlagen und lehnte sich gegen die Wand.

"Wohin? Wo bist du?"

"In einem Heim für kriminelle und schwer erziehbare Jungen. Das ist doch nicht zu fassen, oder?"

"Was?", fragte Ran ganz entsetzt. "Warum bist du jetzt dort?"

Hastig erklärte Shinichi, was sich abgespielt hatte, nachdem er gebeten wurde, nach der Schule für ein wichtiges Gespräch beim Amt vorbeizukommen.

"Ich vermute, dass mich irgendjemand bei denen verpetzt hat", seufzte Shinichi daraufhin und schloss die Augen.

"Das kann nur ein Missverständnis gewesen sein", meinte Ran und versuchte, ihren Freund so etwas aufzumuntern. "Ich werde versuchen, deine Eltern zu erreichen, dann klärt sich sicher alles auf, und du bist in Null Komma Nichts wieder draussen."

"Ich hoffe, du hast Recht."

"Das wird schon, nur den Kopf nicht hängen lassen", sagte Ran. "Aber ich muss jetzt leider Schluss machen, Paps ruft schon nach mir und verlangt das Abendessen."

"Lass ihn doch mal selber kochen", grummelte Shinichi. "Du bist schliesslich seine Tochter und nicht seine Köchin und Putzfrau."

Jetzt seufzte Ran.

"Ich weiss. Aber jetzt muss ich wirklich aufhören, es tut mir sehr leid. Ich liebe dich."

Kaum hatte Shinichi sein Handy zugeklappt, trat schon der Heimleiter zu ihm.

"Da es schon spät und du neu hier bist, kannst du heute im Gästezimmer schlafen", sagte er. "Morgen zeige ich dir das Zimmer, das du mit drei weiteren Jungen teilen wirst."

Mit diesen Worten führte der Heimleiter Shinichi zum besagten Gästezimmer und schloss die Tür auf. "Du findest alles, was du brauchst, hier drin. Eine angenehme Nacht wünsche ich."

"Warten Sie!"

Doch der Erwachsene zwinkerte dem Oberschüler nur lächelnd zu und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich. Für Shinichi hörte es sich jedoch an wie das Zuknallen einer Gefängnistür.

Er war ein Gefangener! Gefangen in einem Alptraum!

Dabei fing alles mit einem unscheinbar aussehenden Brief an...

**Kapitel 2: Wie alles begann**

Unscheinbar lag das zusammengefaltete Papier, das in einem amtlichen Briefumschlag steckte, zwischen anderen Briefen, Prospekten und sonstiger Werbung auf dem Haufen in der Küche. Die Empfänger des Briefes, das Ehepaar Kudo, interessierten sich jedoch nicht dafür.

Yukiko und Yusaku waren vollauf damit beschäftigt, einander anzuschweigen, keiner der beiden sagte ein Wort, nicht mal dann, als ihr Sohn Shinichi an jenem Morgen in die Küche trat und sie verschlafen grüsste.

"Morgen."

"Hallo. Ich hab dir Frühstück gemacht", sagte Yukiko, drehte sich zu ihm um und schob den Inhalt der Pfanne auf einen leeren Teller.

Shinichi schluckte schwer, der Anblick war einfach grässlich. Das Rührei war nicht gelb, sondern dunkelbraun, und der Schinken hatte ebenfalls eine hässliche, dunkle Farbe. Es war ja schön und gut, wenn seine Mutter kochte, aber _das_ sollte er jetzt essen? Womöglich zog er sich dabei eine Lebensmittelvergiftung zu...

"Stimmt etwas nicht?", fragte Yusaku und sah von seiner Zeitung hoch.

Shinichi sah ihn nur an und deutete auf den eindeutig verbrannten Inhalt seines Tellers. Sein Vater begann zu lachen. "Ich weiss, dass ich keine gute Köchin geheiratet habe, aber so etwas habe ich doch noch nie gesehen!"

Yukiko knallte wütend die Pfanne auf die Herdplatte.

"Dann mach es doch besser, du fauler Sack! Das nächste Mal kannst ja du kochen!"

Shinichi rollte mit den Augen und seufzte.

"Ich dachte, den letzten Tag vor eurer Rückreise in die USA wolltet ihr gemeinsam und ohne Streit verbringen."

"Das wollte ich auch, aber er-"

"Oh ja, natürlich, jetzt trage ich wieder an allem die Schuld, war ja klar", grummelte Yusaku und richtete seinen Blick wieder in die Zeitung. "Wenn du etwas Sinnvolles machen willst, Yukiko, dann beginne schon mal zu packen, damit du auch ja rechtzeitig damit fertig wirst. Das Flugzeug wartet nämlich nicht auf uns."

"Jetzt ist Morgen", sagte sie mit dunkler Stimme.

"Na und? Bis du deine Sachen gepackt und dich fertig gemacht hast ist Abend."

"Stimmt gar nicht!"

"Oh doch."

"Nein!"

"Doch!"

Der Schriftsteller und die ehemalige Schauspielerin gifteten sich weiterhin an, während ihr Sohn nur daneben stand und den Kopf schüttelte.

"Es ist ein Wunder, dass ihr noch keine Klage wegen Belästigung oder Nachtruhestörung am Hals habt", sagte er daraufhin.

"So weit wird es nicht kommen, dass wir auch nach zehn Uhr noch streiten."

"Wieso? Letzte Nacht war es nicht das erste Mal, und das letzte Mal wird es sowieso nicht gewesen sein. Wartet es nur ab, eines Tages werden euch eure Streitigkeiten in Schwierigkeiten bringen."

"Dann ist ganz klar Yusaku der Schuldige", sagte Yukiko felsenfest davon überzeugt und hob arrogant das Kinn an. "Er hat schliesslich die lautere Stimme."

"Dein Gekreische ist im Gegensatz zu meiner tiefen, wohlklingenden Stimme gar nicht auszuhalten", konterte Yusaku und grinste sie fies an. Yukiko brauste auf.

"Wie kannst du es wagen, du undankbarer-"

Shinichi ging sofort dazwischen.

"Ihr führt euch auf wie kleine Kinder, ist euch das nicht peinlich?"

Yusaku und Yukiko begannen gleichzeitig zu reden und sich zu verteidigen, doch da platzte Shinichi der Kragen. "Mutter, du hältst jetzt die Klappe, und du, Vater, solltest dir mal die Post durchsehen. Es ist schon ein riesiger Haufen, vielleicht ist sogar etwas Wichtiges dabei, das keinen Aufschub duldet!"

"Es gibt keinen Grund zum Schreien, Junge", sagte Yusaku mit einer Stimme, wie wenn nichts gewesen wäre, und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Morgenkaffee. "Ausserdem ist alles an mich adressiert, für dich ist nichts dabei."

"Na hoffentlich auch", grummelte Shinichi. "Liebesbriefe kann ich überhaupt nicht brauchen, das ist in meinen Augen Papierverschwendung."

"Vielleicht hoffen die Mädchen ja, dass du dich von Ran trennst und wieder zu haben bist", meinte Yusaku und zwinkerte ihm zu, doch Shinichi fand das überhaupt nicht lustig.

"Nur über meine Leiche, und nicht mal dann! Apropos Ran: Sie wird gleich kommen und mich abholen, also benehmt euch bitte eurem Alter entsprechend, okay?"

"Warum?", fragte Yukiko giftig.

"Tut es einfach, mir zuliebe."

"Schon gut."

Kaum war Ran da, hielten die beiden Erwachsenen Wort und taten so, als ob zwischen ihnen nie etwas vorgefallen wäre. Nachdem Shinichi etwas von Yusakus Frühstück hinuntergewürgt hatte, verabschiedeten Ran und er sich, im Wissen, dass sie das Ehepaar erst in ein paar Monaten wieder sehen würden.

"Einen schönen Tag ihr beiden, und macht's gut!", rief Yukiko hinter ihnen her, ehe das Zuknallen der Tür zu hören war.

"Und weg sind sie", seufzte Yusaku und warf einen Blick auf den Posthaufen.

"Du solltest übrigens auch deine Sachen packen, solange du noch Zeit hast", sagte Yukiko dann und stellte den Teller, den Shinichi nicht angerührt hatte, in die Spüle.

"Du hast Recht. Die Post kann bis zum nächsten Mal warten, das Meiste ist sowieso nur Werbung. Werbung ist nicht wichtig, war es nie und wird es nie sein."

"Wie du meinst. Du kannst sie aber auch mitnehmen und in Los Angeles lesen."

"Meine Taschen werden sonst schon voll sein, da hat die Post keinen Platz mehr."

Yukiko seufzte.

"Mir egal, was du damit machst, ich gehe jetzt packen."

Sie stand auf und verliess die Küche, und Yusaku tat es ihr nach, nicht ahnend, dass er den Raum vor seiner Abreise gar nicht mehr betreten würde.

Ab diesem Moment verhiess der amtliche Brief, der mit einer heute ablaufenden Frist versehen war, nichts Gutes mehr.

Von alledem hatte Shinichi allerdings keine Ahnung. Sein Schultag lief ganz normal ab, für seinen Geschmack sogar etwas zu normal, aber er wusste, dass er sich nicht darüber beschweren durfte. Immerhin hatte er für die Mathematikprüfung, die sie zurückbekommen hatten, die Bestnote erhalten, für ihn fielen keine Hausaufgaben an, weil er die gestellten Aufgaben schon längst erledigt hatte, und bei einer kleinen Diskussion, die der Lehrer über die Umsetzung von Büchern in Filme begann, schweiften sie vom Thema ab und sprachen am Schluss über die Detektive in der Literatur. Es war ein Thema, das ganz nach Shinichis Geschmack war und bei dem auch Ran wacker mitreden konnte.

Schnell verging die Zeit, dann war der Unterricht auch schon wieder vorbei. Alle Schüler stürmten aus den Klassenzimmern, einzig Shinichi und Ran liessen es gemütlicher angehen. Sie planten schon den gemeinsamen Abend und freuten sich auf den Spielfilm, im Wissen, dass sie ungestört sein würden.

Als die zwei Oberschüler das Schulgebäude jedoch verliessen, kam ihnen schon ein in Jeans und Hawaii-Hemd gekleideter junger Mann auf sie zu.

"Hallo zusammen!", grüsste er sie. "Du bist sicher Shinichi Kudo, nicht wahr?"

Kaum bejahte der Oberschüler, fuhr der Mann fort. "Ich habe hier etwas für dich abzugeben. Ausserdem muss ich dich bitten, kurz bei uns im Amt vorbeizuschauen."

"Wo?", fragte Ran verständnislos und liess den Blick vom jungen Mann zu Shinichi und wieder zurückschweifen. "In welchem Amt?"

"Im Amt für Familie und Soziales", antwortete ihr Gegenüber. "Es geht um dich und deine Eltern, Shinichi, und es ist wirklich wichtig. Am besten fährst du gleich mit mir dahin."

"Ich kann nicht", blockte Shinichi, dem nicht mehr ganz wohl in seiner Haut war, sofort ab. "Ich habe einen riesigen Berg Hausaufgaben für morgen zu erledigen, ausserdem muss ich noch für Prüfungen lernen."

Ran wusste zwar genau, dass ihr Freund log, da er weder Hausaufgaben hatte noch lernen musste, da keine Prüfungen angekündigt wurden, doch die Lüge auffliegen zu lassen und Shinichi somit in den Rücken fallen wollte und konnte sie nicht. Also blieb sie still und hoffte das Beste für ihn.

"Wegen den Hausaufgaben und dem Lernen mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich bin sicher, die Lehrer drücken mal ein Auge zu, immerhin bist du ja ein sehr guter Schüler", versuchte der junge Amt-Mitarbeiter Shinichi zu überreden, doch er biss weiterhin auf Granit.

"Hören Sie, wenn es auch meine Eltern angeht, können Sie doch zuerst mit ihnen reden", versuchte er sich herauszuwinden. "Ich habe wirklich keine Zeit für so etwas."

"Gut, vielleicht ist das sogar besser so", lenkte der junge Mann ein. "Wo sind deine Eltern?"

Shinichi erschrak, als ihm deren Aufenthaltsort wieder einfiel und er auf seine Armbanduhr sah.

"Vor einer Stunde abgeflogen, zurück nach Amerika..."

"Dann sieht die Sachlage schon wieder etwas anders aus", sagte der junge Mann und lächelte nachsichtig. "Kommst du bitte mit?"

Der Oberschüler seufzte, jetzt hatte er wohl verloren. Warum auch mussten seine Eltern ausgerechnet heute zurück in die Staaten fliegen?

Shinichi drehte sich zu seiner Freundin um.

"Ich melde mich heute Abend bei dir, okay? Tut mir leid, Ran."

"Ist gut. Komm schnell wieder zurück, ja?"

"Ich versuche es", sagte Shinichi nur.

Er schaffte es nicht.

Die nächsten zweieinhalb Stunden kamen Shinichi wie ein Alptraum vor, der nicht vorüberging und aus dem er nicht einfach wieder aufwachen konnte. Das Gespräch im Amt, bei dem er sich nicht durchsetzen konnte, war schon schlimm genug, aber der absolute Höhenpunkt war eindeutig die Zwangseinweisung in seine persönliche Hölle.

Jetzt war er hier gefangen, in einem Heim für kriminelle und schwer erziehbare Jungen.

**Kapitel 3: Gefängnisleben**

Shinichi fühlte sich wie im falschen Film. Es war beinahe ein Alptraum, in dem er sich befand, aber eben nur beinahe. Shinichi wünschte sich, es wäre tatsächlich nur einer, dann könnte er daraus erwachen und alles wäre so, wie es sein sollte.

Es war allerdings nur Wunschdenken, das einzige, was der Realität entsprach, war die kühle Morgenluft.

Die meisten der anderen Jungen spielten Fussball auf dem Vorplatz, die restlichen standen in Grüppchen herum und diskutierten eifrig über irgendwelche Themen. Einzig Shinichi stand ganz alleine mit verschränkten Armen an der Wand und versuchte die Blicke zu ignorieren, die ihm dauernd zugeworfen wurden. Von allen Seiten wurde er angestarrt, immerhin war er kein Unbekannter.

Jeder einzelne Junge, der in diesem Heim lebte, hatte schon vom Detektiv und Oberschüler Shinichi Kudo gehört, ebenso von dessen Fällen und Fähigkeiten. Und von dessen Freundin.

Trotz dieses Wissens waren sie aber nicht gerade erfreut über seine Anwesenheit, ganz und gar nicht. Tatsächlich hatten viele von ihnen einen triftigen Grund, ihn ans Messer zu liefern, ganz besonders ein Junge, der sich selbstredend zum Anführer aller Jungen gemacht hatte und Shinichi die ganze Zeit schon unverhohlen anstarrte. Er persönlich fand es sogar ziemlich lustig und passend, da er jetzt endlich ein neues Opfer für seine Hänseleien und Gemeinheiten gefunden hatte.

Der junge Detektiv ahnte, was sich im Kopf des breit gebauten und ziemlich grobschlächtigen Jungen abspielte, und er wusste, dass er von nun an höllisch auf sich aufpassen musste. Shinichi traute ihm sofort zu, dass er seine Kumpels gegen ihn aufhetzen würde, und dass sie ihn nicht nur mobben, sondern ihm gegenüber auch noch ziemlich handgreiflich werden würden.

Shinichi hatte es schon heute Morgen gesehen, als er von einem Mitarbeiter des Heimes zu seinem Zimmer gebracht wurde. Als er den Raum betrat, verliessen seine drei zukünftigen Mitbewohner diesen gerade und pöbelten ihn allesamt nacheinander an. Ihre Gesichter und Blicke hatten Bände gesprochen, und jetzt sah es so aus, als würden nicht nur die drei Jungen gegen ihn in den Krieg ziehen, sondern gleich alle Jungen des Heimes.

Im Moment kamen jedoch nur zehn Teenager, angeführt vom breit gebauten Jungen, auf ihn zu und bauten sich bedrohlich vor ihm auf. Shinichi liess sich absolut nichts anmerken und gab sich nach aussen eiskalt.

"Habt ihr ein Problem?"

"Nein."

"Was wollt ihr dann von mir?"

Der Anführer grinste ihn fies an.

"Die Jungs haben langsam Hunger, und du bist unser Frischfleisch. Wir wollten dich nur mal genauer anschauen und inspizieren."

Shinichi knurrte lautlos. Jetzt wurde er also schon als ein Stück Fleisch angesehen, oder sogar als ein Stück Vieh, das reif zum Schlachten war. Das war schon ziemlich dreist, doch Shinichi gab sich völlig unbeeindruckt.

"Ich gebe euch einen guten Tipp", sagte er und grinste fies. "Werdet Vegetarier, dann bleibt ihr unverletzt."

"Unverletzt?", rief der Anführer laut und bewirkte so, dass noch mehr Teenager zur Gruppe stiessen. "Gegen uns alle hast du nicht die geringste Chance, und selbst wenn du nur gegen mich kämpfen würdest, würde ich dich platt machen. Du bist doch nur ein Knochengerüst, eine Bohnenstange, die man mit Leichtigkeit umknicken kann."

"Mag schon sein, aber Muskeln sind nicht alles", konterte Shinichi schlagfertig und lächelte selbstbewusst in sein vor Wut verzerrtes Gesicht. "Das wirst du schon noch sehen, verlass dich darauf."

"Oh, jetzt krieg ich aber Angst", schnauzte sein Gegenüber und baute sich bedrohlich nur wenige Zentimeter vor Shinichi auf. "Hör gut zu, du Schnüffler. Hier bin ich der Boss, ich habe hier das Sagen. Alle, die nicht nach meiner Pfeife tanzen, werden gnadenlos fertiggemacht. Und allen, die sich gegen mich auflehnen, droht noch Schlimmeres. Hast du mich verstanden, du Superhirn?"

"Blas dich nur weiter auf, ich habe keine Angst vor dir", entgegnete Shinichi immer noch selbstbewusst. "Du solltest dich eher vor mir in Acht nehmen, denn mit solch aufgeblasenen Typen wie dir mache ich kurzen Prozess."

Der Anführer sah ihn an, als würde er ihn gleich über den Jordan befördern, ballte seine Hand zu einer Faust und holte aus.

"Na warte, du-!"

Blitzschnell wich Shinichi dem Schlag aus, und sein Gegenüber konnte nicht mehr reagieren. Er schlug seine Faust mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand und heulte vor Schmerz auf.

"Ich hab es dir gesagt", sagte Shinichi und richtete sich wieder auf. "An mir wirst du dir noch die Zähne ausbeissen."

"Auf ihn!", brüllte der Anführer und hielt sich seine schmerzende Hand. "Zermatscht ihn!"

Shinichi ging in Kampfstellung, obwohl er genau wusste, dass er gegen die ganze Horde gleichzeitig nicht die geringste Chance hatte.

Es war pures Glück, dass er just in diesem Moment zum Leiter des Heimes gerufen wurde, und bereits zwei Minuten später sass er dem älteren Mann gegenüber. Dieser beschäftigte sich erst noch mit diversen Notizen, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Neuankömmling widmete.

"Ich habe dich beobachtet, Shinichi", sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme.

"Aha", sagte Shinichi unbeeindruckt. "Und was ist Ihnen dabei aufgefallen?"

"Etwas, was mich nicht glücklich macht, muss ich sagen. Du versuchst gar nicht, Freunde zu finden, du stehst die ganze Zeit alleine da und-"

"Ich wiederhole gerne noch einmal das, was ich gestern schon gesagt habe", knurrte Shinichi. "Freunde werde ich hier ganz bestimmt keine finden, und das liegt nicht-"

"Wir versuchen unseren Jungen beizubringen, freundschaftlich und sozial miteinander umzugehen, und wir erwarten, dass sie sich zusammenreissen und sich Mühe geben."

"Das ist Ihnen ja gründlich misslungen", sagte Shinichi mit knurrender Stimme und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Wie es scheint, ja", entgegnete der Heimleiter und seufzte, eher er den pikanteren Teil des Gesprächs anschnitt. "Du hast vorhin eine Schlägerei angefangen-"

Shinichi regte sich sofort auf.

"_Ich_ war das nicht, das war-"

"Und jetzt willst du es auch noch einem Unschuldigen in die Schuhe schieben", konterte der Erwachsene prompt.

"_Unschuldig_?", empörte sich der junge Detektiv. "Der und unschuldig?"

Der Heimleiter seufzte erneut und schloss die Augen.

"Ach, Shinichi. Ich habe versucht, dir den Start hier angenehmer zu gestalten, aber du stellst dich total quer und lügst auch noch. Du suchst nicht den Kontakt zu den anderen Jungen und beteiligst dich nicht an ihren Freizeitaktivitäten. Wahrscheinlich denken sie von dir, dass du überheblich und arrogant wärst und dich als etwas Besseres ansiehst. Willst du das?"

"Wenn es mir hilft, schneller von hier wegzukommen, dann ja", sagte Shinichi mit dunkler Stimme. "Ich gehöre nun mal nicht hierher, und-"

"Papperlapapp."

"Was ist mit meinen Eltern?", fragte Shinichi, um das Thema zu wechseln.

"Was soll schon mit ihnen sein?"

"Haben Sie versucht, sie anzurufen?", fragte Shinichi entnervt.

"Nein."

"Warum nicht?"

"Weil wir deinen Eltern einen Brief geschickt haben. Aber leider haben wir keine Antwort erhalten, bis heute nicht."

"Wann haben Sie ihn abgeschickt?"

"Vor drei Tagen."

Shinichi ballte vor Wut seine Hände zu Fäusten. Der Brief lag somit im Haufen, den sein Vater nicht durchsehen wollte, bevor er mit Yukiko abreiste. Also war sein eigener Vater schuld, dass er hier gelandet war. Na, der konnte was erleben, wenn er ihn zwischen die Finger bekam!

"Der Kerl bringt mich noch ins Irrenhaus!", murmelte Shinichi so leise, dass der Heimleiter ihn nicht verstand.

Dieser lehnte sich derweil vor und stützte seine Arme auf seinem Schreibtisch ab. Seine nächsten Worte nahm Shinichi äusserlich völlig unbeeindruckt hin, da er sich sehr gut unter Kontrolle hatte, doch innerlich schockten sie ihn total.

"Es tut mir leid, wenn ich das jetzt sage, aber ich denke, dass du ebenfalls schwer erziehbar bist."

"Ja, klar", schnaubte Shinichi mit sarkastischer Stimme. "Natürlich bin ich auch noch von meinen Eltern ausgesetzt oder zurückgelassen worden, weil ich alleine in Japan wohne, sehen Sie das etwa so?"

"Wenn du das so ausdrücken willst, ja."

"Na toll", grummelte Shinichi, lehnte sich nach hinten und atmete tief durch. "Einfach toll, ich bin in der Klapse gelandet."

Der Erwachsene zog aufgrund dieser Worte andere Saiten auf.

"Unser Heim ist keine Irrenanstalt, und unsere Jungen sind auch keine Verrückten-"

"Sagen Sie", unterbrach Shinichi ihn genervt.

"Sage ich", gab der Heimleiter nun ebenfalls genervt zurück. "Und damit ist dein Ausgang für heute beendet. Das Abendessen wird um sieben Uhr serviert, bis dahin will ich, dass du in deinem Zimmer bleibst, und ich will, dass du nach dem Essen auch wieder dorthin zurückkehrst."

"Von mir aus", grummelte Shinichi, erhob sich und ging auf die Tür zu. "So habe ich wenigstens meine Ruhe."

"Vergiss das Abendessen nicht!"

Shinichi riss ohne ein weiteres Wort die Tür auf, verliess das Büro und knallte die Tür hinter sich wieder zu.

Obwohl es ihn gewaltig aufregte, hielt Shinichi sich an die Anweisungen und zog sich in sein Zimmer zurück. Sein Bett war wider Erwarten weich und bequem, so dass er es sofort ausnutzte und sich hinlegte. Der junge Detektiv schloss die Augen und schlief prompt ein. Die ganze Aufregung, seine Wut und die aufkommende Verzweiflung hatten ihn überrannt, und der Schlaf tat ihm gut.

Shinichi wachte erst wieder auf, als der Heimleiter zuerst an die Tür klopfte und dann das Zimmer betrat. Als er sah, dass er Shinichi aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte, setzte er ein verlegenes Lächeln auf.

"Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht wecken."

Der Junge stöhnte leise.

"Was ist?"

"Du hast das Abendessen verpasst."

"Ich hatte sowieso keinen Hunger."

"Soll ich dir etwas bringen?"

"Nein", antwortete Shinichi. "Ich will nur weiterschlafen."

Der Heimleiter seufzte.

"Ich verstehe. Gut, dann lass ich dich in Ruhe, aber lass dich bitte morgen beim Frühstück blicken, ja?"

"Hm", machte Shinichi und schloss die Augen.

Nachdem der Heimleiter wieder verschwunden war, drehte Shinichi sich auf den Rücken und starrte die Decke an. Seine Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis.

Er wusste, wenn er jetzt flüchten würde, hätte er sehr grossen Ärger am Hals, und dann konnten ihm nicht mal mehr seine Eltern helfen. Nein, er musste das hier aussitzen und darauf hoffen, dass er diesem Heim schnell wieder den Rücken zukehren konnte.

Aussitzen hiess in diesem Falle auch die Nerven behalten, ganz besonders seinen neuen Zimmergenossen gegenüber, die kurz vor acht Uhr den Raum betraten.

"Was ist denn mit dir los?", fragte einer der Jungen und schaute ihn fies grinsend an. "Hat man dir den Freigang verwehrt?"

"Kümmert euch um euren eigenen Kram", entgegnete Shinichi, nachdem er der Gruppe einen Blick zugeworfen hatte.

"Oh, das werden wir auch, du brauchst dir wegen uns nicht in die Hosen zu machen."

Shinichi bedachte sie wortlos mit einem abschätzenden Blick, dann sah er wieder zur Decke hoch und ignorierte sie.

Er nahm sich vor, das Frühstück morgen ebenfalls ausfallen zu lassen, da er weder Lust, von den anderen angestarrt zu werden, noch Hunger haben würde.

Seine drei Mitbewohner waren inzwischen gegangen, Shinichi war wieder alleine. Und er blieb für den Rest des Abends alleine, doch das war ihm herzlich egal. Es war ihm sogar sehr recht.

Zwei Minuten später stöhnte Shinichi genervt auf und verfluchte erneut die ganze Welt. Er war wütend auf die Situation, in der er steckte, er war wütend auf den ignoranten Heimleiter, und er war wütend auf sich selbst. Allerdings hielt sich der Zorn auf seine eigene Person relativ in Grenzen, da Shinichi sich eindeutig als Opfer sah.

Wo es ein Opfer gab, gab es auch einen Täter, und in diesem Falle war dieser sogar namentlich bekannt.

Shinichis ohnehin schon mächtige Wut auf seinen Vater wuchs ins Unermessliche.

**Kapitel 4: Ein hoffnungsvoller Telefonanruf**

Der nächste Morgen brach an, ein neuer Tag war erwacht. Ein neuer Tag, neue Chancen, neues Glück.

Für Shinichi jedoch bedeutete der neue Tag nicht neues Glück, sondern nur neue Probleme. Und neue, frustrierende Gespräche mit dem Heimleiter.

Am Vormittag sass er wieder einmal dem älteren Mann gegenüber, doch dieser schaute ihn nicht an, sondern starrte stattdessen wie gebannt auf den Monitor seines Computers. Erst nach geschlagenen zehn Minuten stellte er ihn aus und widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit dem jungen Detektiv. Sein Gesichtsausdruck zeigte Besorgnis.

"Du bist gestern nicht zum Abendessen erschienen, und auch heute beim Frühstück hast du dich nicht sehen lassen", sagte er. "Hast du denn keinen Hunger, Shinichi?"

"Nein", antwortete er tonlos.

"Immer noch nicht?"

"Nein."

"Du hast seit gestern Mittag nichts mehr gegessen, das ist ungesund."

"Ist mir egal."

"Das sollte es aber nicht. Du bist noch jung, dein Körper braucht Energie."

"Ist mir egal."

"... und Nahrung und Wasser..."

"Ist mir egal."

"Shinichi!"

"Ich gehe in Hungerstreik, basta. Ich rühre hier kein Essen an."

Der Heimleiter starrte den Jungen mit offenem Mund an.

"Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?", fragte er daraufhin fassungslos. "Das kannst du nicht ernst meinen."

Shinichi verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen.

"Oh doch. Meine Mutter kocht sehr gut, meine Freundin sogar noch besser. Lassen Sie mich nach Hause gehen, dann esse ich auch wieder."

"Du willst also tatsächlich in Hungerstreik gehen?"

Shinichi funkelte ihn wütend an und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust.

"Ja."

"Ich kann das nicht glauben", murmelte der Heimleiter und strich sich verzweifelt durch die Haare. "Einen so verbohrten-"

Er sah hoch und fixierte Shinichi, in der Hoffnung, dass dieser sich nur einen Scherz mit ihm erlaubte. Doch dessen Blick liess keinen Zweifel zu; Shinichi war bereit, seine Gesundheit aufs Spiel zu setzen, um dem Heim den Rücken kehren zu können.

Der Leiter der Einrichtung seufzte.

"Ich habe noch einen wichtigen Termin, den ich nicht verpassen darf. Danach aber reden wir weiter, und bis dahin möchte ich, dass du wenigstens etwas Kleines isst."

"Träumen Sie weiter", sagte Shinichi, stand dann ohne ein weiteres Wort auf und verliess das Büro des Heimleiters.

Dieser seufzte noch einmal, ehe er sich auf das bevorstehende Treffen mit den Eltern eines anderen Heimjungen vorbereitete.

Shinichi währenddessen war in sein Zimmer zurückgekehrt, in dem sich im Moment noch seine drei Mitbewohner aufhielten. Als er auf sein Bett zuging, wurde er weder angesprochen noch angepöbelt. Er wurde überhaupt nicht beachtet, und das war ihm nur recht. Vor ihnen hatte er seine Ruhe, was er von den anderen Jungen und dem Heimleiter nicht sagen konnte.

Zum nächsten Gespräch mit ihm erschien Shinichi erst gar nicht, was den Mann sehr verärgerte. Mit jeder weiteren Stunde, in der er sich über den jungen Detektiv den Kopf zerbrach, wurde seine Überzeugung grösser, sein erster Eindruck von Shinichi wurde immer stärker. Dessen Ausbruch und dessen für ihn aggressives Verhalten verstärkten den Eindruck, den der Heimleiter von seinem neuen Schützling hatte, weswegen er beschloss, nun etwas härter durchzugreifen. Shinichi sollte nur noch kurzen Freigang und keine Sonderbehandlung bekommen, und sein Handy musste er auch abgeben. Er dachte, der Junge würde irgendwann unter diesen Regeln kapitulieren, doch da irrte er sich.

Shinichi hielt seinen Hungerstreik eisern durch, einzig Wasser trank er, aber mehr auch nicht. Der Heimleiter wollte dieses Verhalten nicht dulden und verschärfte seine Regeln für ihn. Ab sofort erhielt Shinichi keinen Freigang mehr, und der Heimleiter erhoffte sich dadurch, den Detektiv zum Essen zwingen zu können. Doch auch dieses Vorgehen trug keine Früchte. Das Gegenteil war der Fall.

Während der nächsten Tage änderte sich an Shinichis Situation rein gar nichts. Er wurde weiterhin von den anderen Jungen angepöbelt und der Heimleiter änderte sein Verhalten ihm gegenüber ebenfalls nicht. Ein kleiner Lichtblick am dunklen Horizont gab es für Shinichi trotzdem. Seine drei Zimmergenossen waren eher neutral eingestellt, sie waren weder auf seiner noch auf der Seite der restlichen Jungen, worüber Shinichi froh war. Trotzdem ignorierten sie ihn komplett und taten so, als wäre er gar nicht da. Für manch einer war das eine unerträgliche Situation, doch für Shinichi war es beinahe schon eine Wohltat. Wenigstens von ihnen wurde er nicht angepöbelt, seine anfänglichen Befürchtungen hatten sich nicht bestätigt. Trotzdem kapselte sich Shinichi weiter ab und wurde deswegen von den anderen Jungen als überheblich abgestempelt.

Zwei Tage später, in denen Shinichi seinen Hungerstreik immer noch eisern durchgehalten hatte, wurde er am Abend wie schon so oft ins Büro des Heimleiters gerufen. Shinichi, der aus irgendeinem Grund ahnte, dass ihn dort nicht wieder eine schlechte Nachricht erwartete, kam der Bitte nach und war erstaunt, als der Mann ihm, kaum hatte er den Raum betreten, den Telefonhörer entgegenstreckte.

"Ein Anruf für dich."

Als Zeichen seines guten Willens verliess der Heimleiter daraufhin den Raum, so dass Shinichi ungestört und in Ruhe den Anruf entgegennehmen konnte.

"Hallo Shinichi."

Er hatte erwartet, dass Yusaku sich melden würde, doch es war nicht sein Vater, dessen Stimme ihn sofort tief durchatmen liess, sondern Rans.

"Ran, bin ich froh, deine Stimme zu hören", seufzte Shinichi und liess sich auf einen Stuhl fallen. "Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie erleichtert ich bin."

"Das musst du auch nicht, ich kann es hören", erwiderte seine Freundin und war trotz ihrer Freude, mit Shinichi sprechen zu können, erschrocken über dessen schwache Stimme. Scheinbar hatte der Heimleiter nicht gelogen, als er sagte, dass Shinichi in Hungerstreik war.

"Ich habe tausendmal versucht, dich auf dem Handy zu erreichen", sagte sie. "Warum bist du nicht rangegangen?"

"Weil ich nicht konnte", seufzte Shinichi und erklärte mit matter Stimme, dass er sein Handy schon vor Tagen hatte abgeben müssen.

"Wie geht es dir?", fragte Ran daraufhin besorgt.

"Mies", antwortete Shinichi und schloss die Augen. "Einfach schlecht. Ich weiss nicht, wie lange ich das noch durchhalte."

"Hungerst du etwa tatsächlich?", fragte Ran mit Tränen in den Augen und brüchiger Stimme. "Setzt du wirklich deine Gesundheit aufs Spiel?"

Shinichi seufzte, ehe er sein Leid von der Seele redete und froh war, dass seine Freundin ihn dabei nicht unterbrach. Am Schluss kam er wieder auf den Hungerstreik zu sprechen. "Ran, wenn du an meiner Stelle wärst, würdest du das auch tun. Ausserdem wird einem hier Schweinefrass vorgesetzt."

"Ach komm, so schlimm wird das Essen schon nicht sein."

"Ich vermisse deine Kochkünste", sagte Shinichi daraufhin mit leiser Stimme und schaffte es so eigentlich unbeabsichtigt, das Thema zu wechseln.

Ran fühlte sich so sehr geschmeichelt, dass sie lächeln musste.

"Dann werde ich dir ein Festessen zubereiten, wenn du wieder bei mir bist, einverstanden?"

"Immer."

Die nächsten Augenblicke waren mit Schweigen erfüllt, und Ran dachte schon, Shinichi etwas von seiner Situation abgelenkt zu haben. Doch seine nächsten Worte jagten ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken.

"Ran, hol mich hier raus, bitte."

Sie erschrak. Shinichi bat sie nicht um etwas, er bettelte geradezu. So etwas kannte sie gar nicht von ihm, normalerweise war er immer selbstbewusst und hielt es meistens nicht für nötig, andere um Hilfe zu bitten. Aber jetzt...

"Shinichi, ich-"

"Das ist der reinste Knast hier."

"Was ist denn mit den anderen Jungen?"

"Das sind alles zukünftige Verbrecher, und die sehen mich jetzt schon als ihren Feind an. Ich befürchte jeden Tag eine Revolte, bei der es mir an den Kragen geht."

"Aber-"

"Die müssen mich in einem Leichensack hinaustragen, wenn ich nicht schnell von hier wegkomme. Ich bitte dich, Ran. Befreie mich, bevor es zu spät ist."

"Das wird schon klappen, vertrau mir."

"Ran, es ist einfacher, jemanden aus einem Hochsicherheitsgefängnis zu befreien als mich aus diesem Heim."

"Ach komm, das wird schon nicht so schwierig sein", versuchte Ran ihn aufzumuntern. "Was ist denn mit deinen Eltern?"

"Was soll schon mit denen sein?", stellte Shinichi die Gegenfrage.

"Haben sie sich nie bei dir gemeldet? Oder mit der Heimleitung gesprochen und erklärt, dass alles nur ein Missverständnis ist?"

"Nein, das haben sie nicht. Seit ich hier bin, habe ich gerademal einen Anruf bekommen, und zwar von dir. Heute."

"Das ist nicht wahr, oder?", fragte Ran und wollte nicht glauben, was ihr Freund ihr gerade erzählt hatte. "Die haben sich nie gemeldet? Obwohl sie wissen, wo du bist?"

Shinichi grummelte.

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob sie überhaupt wissen, wo ich bin. Sobald sie in den USA sind, verdrängen sie wohl die Tatsache, dass sie noch einen Sohn haben, der vielleicht auch mal ihre Hilfe brauchen könnte."

"Das ist doch...", stöhnte Ran und umklammerte den Telefonhörer so fest, dass die Fingerknochen weiss hervortraten.

"Aber weisst du, was das Schlimmste an meiner Situation ist?", fragte Shinichi weiter und war froh, in Ran eine Verbündete zu haben und die ihn auch verstand.

"Was?"

"Mein ach so toller Vater ist der Grund, warum ich hier bin."

"Was?", rief Ran ungläubig. "Ist das dein Ernst?"

"Wenn mir der Heimleiter keine Lüge erzählt hat, dann ist es wahr."

"Wie kommst du darauf?"

Shinichi erzählte ihr daraufhin all das, was der Heimleiter ihm schon erzählt hatte, und kam dann auf den Brief zu sprechen, der noch immer auf dem Posthaufen in der Villa liegen musste. Als der junge Detektiv seine Freundin bitten wollte, das Briefgeheimnis zu ignorieren und sich den Brief zu holen, war sie sofort einverstanden. Um ihrem Freund zu helfen würde sie alle Gesetze brechen und Grenzen übertreten.

"Ich werde mich darum kümmern, gleich nachher. Aber ich schlage vor, dass du deine Eltern anrufst und ihnen alles erklärst."

"Hast du sie nicht erreichen können?"

"Leider nicht, aber ich versuche es jeden Tag. Jedenfalls... Die können deine Situation nicht ignorieren, sie müssen etwas tun. Und das werden sie auch."

"Glaubst du?", fragte Shinichi zweifelnd.

"Das hoffe ich. Sonst werden sie es mit mir zu tun bekommen", sagte Ran grimmig und voller Entschlossenheit. "Und das meine ich ernst. Du kennst mich."

"Ich habe nichts gesagt", erwiderte Shinichi und konnte trotz der Situation, in der er steckte, ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Die Vorstellung, wie Ran seine Eltern zur Schnecke machte, war einfach zu köstlich. Er wäre sehr gerne dabei...

"Hör zu, Shinichi, ich...", begann Ran daraufhin und unterbrach sich kurz. "Es ist schon spät, ich muss jetzt Schluss machen. Ich werde mich aber gleich noch um den Brief kümmern."

"Danke."

"Und du rufst deine Eltern an, okay?"

"Natürlich."

"Also dann...", murmelte Ran und seufzte. "Mach's gut und verliere die Hoffnung nicht, ja? Ich liebe dich."

"Ich dich auch."

Nach diesem gegenseitigen Liebesgeständnis hörte Shinichi ein Knacken in der Leitung, dann erklang das Besetztzeichen. Langsam legte er den Hörer zurück auf die Gabel und blieb dann nachdenklich auf dem Stuhl sitzen. Auf jeden Fall würde er Kontakt mit seinen Eltern aufnehmen, doch jetzt war es schon sehr spät, heute konnte er nichts mehr tun. Aber morgen würde er seine Eltern anrufen und ihnen sagen, dass sie ihn hier rausholen sollen. Beide, Yukiko und Yusaku, hatten grossen Einfluss und viele Beziehungen, da sollte es doch wohl möglich sein, ihn mit Leichtigkeit aus dem Heim zu befreien.

Shinichi hatte neue Hoffnung geschöpft, und er war sich sicher, wieder einmal ruhig schlafen zu können. Das konnte er auch, er versank selig in Morpheus' Armen. Allerdings wusste er nicht, dass die nächsten Tage turbulent und alles andere als nervenschonend für ihn werden würden.

**Kapitel 5: Bitter enttäuschte Hoffnung**

Als Shinichi am nächsten Morgen die Augen aufschlug, war er immer noch voller Hoffnungen. An seiner Entscheidung, seine Eltern anzurufen, hatte sich überhaupt nichts geändert, weswegen er nach dem Anziehen entschlossen den Weg zum Büro des Heimleiters einschlug. Auf dem Weg dorthin begegnete er jedoch dem grobschlächtigen Anführer der Jungen, der es nicht lassen konnte, Shinichi erneut zu demonstrieren, was er von ihm hielt; Nämlich gar nichts.

"Da bist du ja, du Bohnenstange! Heute kriegst du eine saftige Abreibung!"

Seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt ging er sofort auf Shinichi los und wollte ihn grün und blau prügeln, doch auch dieses Mal konterte der Detektiv reflexartig. Er wich dem Schlag aus, so dass die Faust des Anführers bereits zum zweiten Mal Bekanntschaft mit der Wand machte. Heute jedoch heulte er nicht vor Schmerz auf, sondern setzte mit einem zweiten Schlag nach. Shinichi wich wieder aus, doch dieses Mal war er nicht schnell genug. Die Faust des Jungen streifte seine Wange, der Ring, den er trug, hinterliess eine blutende Schramme, doch Shinichi spürte den Schmerz nicht. Zu gross war die Wut über den scheinbar grundlosen Angriff auf ihn.

"Du verdammter-!"

In dem Moment, als der Anführer zu einem weiteren Schlag ausholen wollte, kam ein Mitarbeiter des Heimes um die Ecke und überblickte die Situation sofort. Augenblicklich ging er dazwischen, beendete die Rauferei und verhinderte damit Schlimmeres. Die Jungen verschwanden auf der Stelle, einzig Shinichi blieb, wo er war. Auf die Frage, wer angefangen hatte, gab Shinichi bereitwillig Auskunft, doch er ahnte jetzt schon, dass er ihm nicht glauben würde. Und so war es tatsächlich, woraufhin Shinichi entnervt den Mitarbeiter einfach stehenliess.

Leise fluchend machte er sich erneut auf den Weg zum Büro des Heimleiters. Er kam allerdings nicht mal in die Nähe des Raumes, da der Mann ihm schon entgegenkam - zusammen mit Yusaku Kudo, mit dem er angestrengt gestikulierte. Als Shinichi, der gerade um eine Ecke bog, die beiden Männer entdeckte, wollte er zuerst nicht glauben, was er da sah. Doch als sein Vater ihn entdeckte und nach seiner Schulter griff, wusste er, dass er nicht halluzinierte. Er bildete sich seinen Vater nicht ein.

"Hallo Shinichi!", rief er und erwartete, dass er ihm freudig um den Hals fiel, doch sein Sohn begegnete ihm mit eiskalter Miene, weswegen er stutzte. "Was ist denn?"

Shinichi erwiderte nichts. Einerseits war er froh, seinen Vater zu sehen, doch da er auf ihn immer noch mehr als sauer war, wünschte er ihm auch die Pest an den Hals.

Der Heimleiter ging weder auf Shinichis Gefühle noch auf den fragenden Blick Yusakus ein und bat beide stattdessen in sein Büro. Auf dem Weg dorthin begegnete die kleine Gruppe ein paar Jungen, zu denen auch wieder der Anführer gehörte. Dieser bedachte Shinichi mit einem Blick, der hätte töten können, doch im Beisein des Heimleiters verkniff er sich jede Bemerkung.

Yusaku schaute dem Jungen nach und wandte sich dann fragend an seinen Sohn.

"Was ist denn mit dem los?"

"Ich bin ihm mal ziemlich heftig auf die Füsse getreten, wenn ich es harmlos umschreiben soll", knirschte Shinichi zur Antwort und ohne seinen Vater anzusehen. "Warum bist du eigentlich schon hier?"

"Ran hat mich gestern angerufen", begann Yusaku zu erklären, doch da warf schon der Heimleiter seine Worte in die Runde.

"Wenn Sie bitte Platz nehmen würden", unterbrach er den Wortwechsel zwischen den beiden Kudos und deutete auf zwei Stühle vor seinem Schreibtisch, kaum hatten alle drei das Büro betreten.

Yusaku kam der Aufforderung sofort nach, ebenso Shinichi, der jedoch plötzlich sehr nervös war. Jetzt entschied es sich, ob er heute noch das Heim verlassen konnte oder nicht. Jetzt entschied es sich, ob er diesem Gefängnis den Rücken kehren konnte.

"Tu, was nötig ist, um mich von hier wegzuholen", raunte Shinichi seinem Vater zu und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Und zwar schnell."

Nach einem etwas längeren Gespräch zwischen den beiden Männern klärte sich das ganze Missverständnis auf und der Heimleiter versprach, sich mit dem unbürokratischsten Weg zufriedenzugeben.

"Nun denn, ich brauche noch Ihre Unterschrift, dann können Sie Ihren Sohn mitnehmen."

"Sie brauchen nur seine Unterschrift?", fragte Shinichi ganz erstaunt. "Und wenn Sie die haben, kann ich gehen?"

Der Heimleiter nickte.

"Ganz recht. Die Unterschrift deiner Eltern reicht dafür aus. Es sei denn, du willst noch etliche Formulare ausfüllen und dem Jugendamt Rede und Antwort stehen."

"Bloss nicht."

"Na, wenn es weiter nichts ist", sagte Yusaku, unterschieb das Formular, das der Leiter des Heimes ihm vorhin ausgehändigt hatte, und stand dann schwungvoll auf. "Das wäre erledigt. Pack deine Sachen zusammen, Shinichi, wir fahren nach Hause."

Sein Sohn sprang sofort auf, doch-

"Einen Moment noch, Herr Kudo."

Vater und Sohn drehten sich zum Heimleiter um, der das Formular in der Hand hielt.

"Was ist denn noch?", knurrte Shinichi und befürchtete schon das Schlimmste.

"Ich brauche die Unterschrift beider Elternteile."

"Wie meinen Sie das?", fragte Yusaku irritiert, und Shinichi stockte der Atem. Er war einen Schritt von seiner Freiheit entfernt, einen kleinen Schritt...

"Ich brauche auch die Unterschrift Ihrer Gattin", erklärte der Heimleiter mit ruhiger Stimme. "Ich kann Ihren Sohn nur gehen lassen, wenn ich auch das Einverständnis seiner Mutter habe. Ihre Unterschrift alleine nützt mir nichts."

Einen winzigen Moment lang hatte Shinichi geglaubt, sein Alptraum wäre endlich zu Ende, und jetzt machte ihm ein leeres Feld auf einem Formular alles zunichte.

"Warum zum Teufel ist Mutter nicht mit dir gekommen?", fragte er seinen Vater wutentbrannt, doch dieser gab sich gelassen.

"Weil sie und ich Streit haben", erklärte er leise. "Sie wollte nicht mit mir fliegen, und ich wollte sie nicht dabei haben."

Shinichi starrte seinen Vater sprachlos an und wäre ihm am liebsten an den Hals gesprungen. Wegen dieses dämlichen Streits konnte er nicht gehen, das war doch verrückt! Seine angestaute, unbändige Wut entlud sich mit einem Mal.

"Verdammt noch mal! Steckt mich doch gleich in eine Zwangsjacke und weist mich in die Klapse ein!", schrie er und musste sich mächtig am Riemen reissen, um seinem Vater keine zu knallen. "Du bist doch nicht ganz dicht! Kannst du nicht einmal dein verfluchtes Ego zurückstellen und deinem Sohn in der Not zur Seite stehen?"

"Beruhige dich doch, es ist alles halb so schlimm-", versuchte Yusaku ihn zur Vernunft zu bringen, doch er kämpfte auf verlorenem Posten.

"Es ist alles halb so schlimm? _Alles halb so schlimm_?", fragte Shinichi fassungslos und immer noch ausser sich. "Versetz dich doch mal in meine Lage, verdammt! Denkst du, es macht mir Spass, mit zukünftigen Mördern unter einem Dach zu leben?"

"Shinichi, ich... Hör zu, ich-"

"Nein, nicht du! ICH! Hier geht es verdammt noch mal um mich! Nicht um dich, du verd-"

"Jetzt werde mal nicht frech, ja? Ich bin-"

Doch Shinichi spie immer noch Feuer.

"Lass mich einfach in Ruhe, du Rabenvater! Hau ab!"

"Junge, lass mich doch ausreden!", rief Yusaku und wollte seinen Sohn am Arm packen, doch er war nicht schnell genug.

"Fass mich nicht an! Geh doch zu deiner besseren Hälfte und lass mich hier versauern!"

"Aber Shinichi, ich-"

Doch der junge Detektiv hörte nicht auf ihn. Wütend riss er die Tür auf, verliess das Büro und knallte die Tür so heftig hinter sich zu, dass das kleine Glasfenster, das oben eingelassen war, zu Bruch ging. Ohne sich um den Schaden zu kümmern entfernte er sich mit eiligen Schritten. Er musste jetzt allein sein, sonst drehte er noch komplett durch.

Obwohl Shinichi eigentlich immer noch keinen Freigang hatte, verliess er das Gebäude und drehte mehrere Runden auf dem Innenhof. Die kühle, frische Luft tat ihm gut, so dass er eine halbe Stunde später zwar immer noch Wut in sich verspürte, diese jedoch bei weitem nicht mehr so stark war wie zu Beginn. Langsam kroch auch die Kälte in seine Knochen, weswegen er beschloss, wieder reinzugehen. Im Heim war es wenigstens warm.

Als er das Gebäude betrat, entdeckte er sofort einen kleinen Menschenauflauf, der sich um das Gestell, in dem die Post aufbewahrt wurde, gebildet hatte. Im ersten Moment wollte Shinichi einfach an ihnen vorbeigehen, weil er absolut keinen Nerv hatte, sich mit ihnen anzulegen, doch dann entdeckte er einen Brief in der Hand eines Jugendlichen, der an ihn adressiert war. Shinichi erkannte die Handschrift sofort, der Brief war von Ran.

Das Schreiben wurde gerade an den selbsternannten Anführer der Jungen weitergereicht, als Shinichi sich einmischte.

"Schon mal was von Privatsphäre gehört?", fragte er und versuchte, seinen Brief zurückzuholen. Sein Gegenüber jedoch zog ihn blitzschnell weg.

"Ja, aber das ist mir egal. Ich will wissen, wer dir geschrieben hat und vor allem, was die Person dir zu sagen hat."

"Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an, also gib mir sofort meinen Brief!", knurrte Shinichi und spürte, wie die Wut wieder in ihm hochkam.

"Nö, keine Lust", grinste der Anführer und schlitzte den Brief auf. Jetzt sah Shinichi rot.

Ohne sich um irgendwelche Konsequenzen oder seine Gesundheit zu kümmern, griff er den Jungen an und liess seine ganze Wut an ihm aus. Die anderen beteiligten sich sofort am Geschehen, es wurde die grösste Massenschlägerei in der Geschichte des Heimes, und es war sonnenklar, dass keiner der Beteiligten unversehrt da rauskommen würde.

Mehrere Mitarbeiter des Heimes und der Leiter selbst mussten eingreifen, doch erst nach Minuten schafften sie es, die beiden Hauptkontrahenten zu trennen. Shinichi hatte eine blutige Lippe und zwei weitere Schrammen im Gesicht, sein Gegner jedoch erlitt schlimmere Verletzungen. Dessen Wut war aber immer noch so gross, dass er sich vom Mitarbeiter losriss, auf Shinichi zustürmte und ihn zu Boden warf.

Die beiden Streithähne wurden sofort wieder getrennt, und trotz seiner Verletzungen sah Shinichi sich als Sieger. Er hatte Rans Brief in seiner Hand, er hatte gewonnen. Doch zu welchem Preis?

"So etwas habe ich noch nie erlebt", sagte der Heimleiter mit vor Enttäuschung triefender Stimme. "Eine Schlägerei, und dann noch unter meinem Dach. Schämt euch."

"Er hat angefangen!", rief der selbsternannte Anführer der Jungen und zeigte mit seiner rechten Hand auf Shinichi, woraufhin der Erwachsene sich ihm zuwandte.

"Stimmt das etwa?"

Shinichi knurrte.

"Natürlich nicht!"

"Und wieder steht es Aussage gegen Aussage."

Der ältere Mann seufzte laut, ehe er Anweisungen erteilte. "Du gehst auf dein Zimmer, Shinichi, und bleibst auch dort." Dann wandte er sich dem anderen Jungen zu. "Und für dich rufen wir einen Notarzt, das sieht ja übel aus..."

Shinichi rollte entnervt mit den Augen. Wieder einmal wurde er als Täter hingestellt...

"Bin ich denn hier nur von Idioten umgeben?"

"Auf dein Zimmer, sofort!"

Doch wie schon so oft kümmerte Shinichi sich weder um Gebote noch um Verbote. Nachdem im Heim etwas Ruhe eingekehrt war und er mitbekommen hatte, wie der Heimleiter wegfuhr, stahl er sich aus dem Zimmer und rannte so schnell er konnte in dessen Büro. Er musste unbedingt telefonieren, und da er immer noch nicht sein Handy wiederbekommen hatte, blieb als einzige Möglichkeit nur das Telefon im Büro des Heimleiters.

Zur Sicherheit schloss Shinichi sich im Raum ein und nahm den Hörer in die Hand. Er hatte schon halb Yusakus Nummer eingetippt, als er nachdenklich innehielt. Nein, jetzt gab es nur eine Person, die ihm helfen konnte, und das war nicht sein Vater. Es war Ran.

Schnell wählte er ihre Handynummer und hörte nur Sekunden später ihre Stimme.

"Hallo?"

"Ran, ich bin's."

"Shinichi! Oh mein Gott! Du klingst so angespannt, geht's dir gut?"

"Ja, mir geht's gut. Einigermassen zumindest."

"Was ist denn los?", fragte sie weiter.

"Ran, du hättest mir keinen Brief schreiben dürfen."

"Warum nicht?"

"Die anderen Jungs hatten ihn in der Hand und-"

Seine Freundin schluckte trocken, sie befürchtete schon, dass die Worte, die einzig und allein für Shinichi bestimmt waren, von Fremden gelesen worden waren.

"Haben sie den Brief gelesen?", fragte sie leise, und er antwortete sofort.

"Nein, ich konnte es gerade noch verhindern. Aber es war sehr knapp."

"Was ist denn passiert?"

Shinichi stockte kurz, als ihm die ganze Tragweite seines Handelns bewusst wurde, doch Ran das Ganze verheimlichen konnte und wollte er nicht. Also begann er ihr alles zu erzählen.

"Ich habe einen deiner Karategriffe angewendet, dabei wohl irgendwas falsch gemacht und dem Kerl nicht nur das Handgelenk gebrochen, sondern auch gleich noch ein blaues Auge verpasst", endete er seine Ausführungen. "Und auch noch seine Nase gebrochen."

"Was?", rief Ran entsetzt. "Du hast-?"

Shinichi seufzte.

"Bei der Pechsträhne, die ich momentan habe, werde ich wohl mit einer Anzeige rechnen müssen."

Ran wusste darauf nichts zu antworten, weswegen sie still blieb.

Shinichi blieb ebenfalls stumm, bis er durch Schritte auf dem Flur aufgeschreckt wurde.

"Ran, ich muss jetzt aufhören. Ich melde mich so schnell wie möglich wieder, okay? Es tut mir leid."

In Windeseile beendete Shinichi das Gespräch, durchsuchte dann die Schubladen des Schreibtisches und fand, wonach er gesucht hatte. Er steckte sein Handy ein und eilte auf die Tür zu. Er hatte keine Lust, dem Heimleiter in die Arme zu laufen, nicht nachdem, was passiert war.

Er hatte Glück.

Als Shinichi das Büro verliess, war niemand auf dem Flur, er konnte also in Ruhe zurück in sein Zimmer gehen. Doch kurz bevor er um die eine Ecke bog, tat der Heimleiter dasselbe bei der anderen. Er hatte seinen Schützling gerade noch gesehen und schaute nun geistesabwesend auf die Ecke, hinter der er verschwunden war.

Shinichi Kudo, ein junger, aufstrebender und erfolgreicher Detektiv. Aber er hatte einem anderen Jungen die Nase und das Handgelenk gebrochen. So wie es aussah, war er doch nicht so heilig, wie er immer tat...

Ran währenddessen konnte nur noch an Shinichi und seine Situation denken. Die ganze Schlägerei hatte er nicht anzetteln wollen, das wusste sie, und doch hatte er es getan... Jetzt, nach längerem Nachdenken, wusste sie auch wieso. Es war Notwehr. Notwehr, um seine Privatsphäre zu schützen. Und auch ihre...

Entschlossen stand sie auf und trat ans Fenster. Das alles hatte Shinichi für sie getan, beziehungsweise tun müssen, weil sie ihm einen Brief geschrieben hatte. Für diesen Beweis seiner Treue wollte sie sich revanchieren, und Ran wusste auch schon, wie sie das bewerkstelligen konnte: Indem sie ihm half, aus dem Heim wegzukommen.

Ran wusste inzwischen, wie sie Shinichi dort rausholen konnte, den Lösungsansatz hatte er ihr schon gegeben. Aber für die erfolgreiche Durchführung des Planes brauchte sie die Hilfe von zwei ganz bestimmten Personen.

**Kapitel 6: Die Freiheit, zum Greifen nahe...**

Yusaku und Yukiko gifteten sich lautstark an, das Hauptstreitthema zwischen den beiden war ihr Sohn Shinichi. Yukiko war der Meinung, es wäre Yusakus Schuld, dass er in einem Heim für kriminelle und schwer erziehbare Jugendliche steckte, weil er den Brief des Jugendamtes nicht gelesen hatte. Yusaku hingegen schob die Schuld auf seine Frau, aus den gleichen Gründen.

Beide wollten das nicht auf sich sitzen lassen und stritten sich weiter, doch handgreiflich wurde weder der Schriftsteller noch die ehemalige Schauspielerin. Verbal gingen sie trotzdem aufeinander los, es ging sogar so weit, dass beide den jeweils anderen als Rabenmutter beziehungsweise Rabenvater bezeichneten.

Ran, die mit den beiden Streithähnen am gleichen Tisch sass, schüttelte mit geschlossenen Augen den Kopf. Sie hatte Shinichis Eltern hergebeten, um vernünftig mit ihnen zu besprechen, wie sie ihren Sohn aus dem Heim holen konnten. Doch so, wie sich die beiden Erwachsenen jetzt gerade benahmen, war das ein Unterfangen, das von Vorneherein zum Scheitern verurteilt war.

"Du bist ein Idiot."

"Und du eine Hexe."

"Ist gar nicht wahr!"

"Und wie das wahr ist, du-!"

Wieder schüttelte Ran den Kopf und knurrte. Sie war ganz kurz vor dem Explodieren. Normalerweise war es nicht ihre Art, auszurasten, aber besondere Umstände verlangten nach besonderen Massnahmen. Ran sprang auf und schlug mit der flachen Hand kräftig und laut auf den Tisch.

"Ruhe ihr beiden! Jetzt hören Sie mir mal zu!"

Yusaku und Yukiko starrten sie mit offenen Mündern und völlig perplex an. War das Ran, die unschuldige Ran, die vor ihnen stand und sie anschrie?

"Shinichi ist wegen Ihnen beiden in diesem bescheuerten Jugendheim, und er will dort wieder raus. Und zwar so schnell wie möglich, haben Sie das verstanden?"

"Hast du einen Plan?", fragte Yusaku und seine Stimme klang spöttischer, als er eigentlich wollte. Ran knurrte zur Antwort.

"Eigentlich ist immer Shinichi derjenige, der die Pläne ausheckt, aber ich bin schon lange genug mit ihm zusammen, um zu wissen, wie so etwas geht."

Dann hielt sie inne. Ihre Erklärung klang schon fast so, als hätte sie ihren Freund all die Jahre über durchgehend studiert, ihn sozusagen als Studienobjekt missbraucht. Dabei stimmte das ja gar nicht, sie hatte sich bei ihm nur das Eine oder Andere abgeschaut.

"Entschuldige bitte, wenn ich mich wiederhole, aber hast du einen Plan?", fragte Yusaku erneut und war nun ehrlich interessiert am Gespräch. Auch Yukiko lauschte interessiert der Unterhaltung und schaute sie fragend an.

"Sogar zwei", antwortete Ran schlussendlich. "Plan A ist einfach, idiotensicher und schnell erklärt. Sie beide legen endlich ihren Streit beiseite, regeln das mit allen Beteiligten und holen Shinichi aus diesem bescheuerten Heim raus."

"Klingt plausibel", murmelte Yusaku nachdenklich, ehe er wieder die Freundin seines Sohnes ansah.

"Und Plan B?"

Die Oberschülerin winkte genervt ab.

"Versuchen wir erst mal Plan A."

Nur so einfach, wie Ran es sich vorgestellt hatte, war es dann doch auch wieder nicht.

Seit dem ersten unglücklichen Versuch, Shinichi aus dem Heim zu befreien, waren inzwischen schon vier Tage vergangen. Ran wusste nicht, wie gut sich Shinichi von dieser Enttäuschung erholt hatte, und sie wusste auch nicht, welche Konsequenzen ihn wegen der Schlägerei erwartete. Dennoch musste sie den Versuch wagen. Wenn er sah, dass sie sich ernsthaft um seine Entlassung kümmerte, stimmte ihn das bestimmt friedlicher.

Bereits am nächsten Tag sassen die beiden Kudos und Ran im Büro des Heimleiters und warteten auf ihn. Ran strahlte die pure Zuversicht aus, obwohl sie tief in ihrem Inneren doch Zweifel hatte, während Yusaku und Yukiko sich mehr oder weniger unbehaglich fühlten.

"Bist du sicher, dass das einfach so klappt, Ran?"

"Es muss", antwortete sie. "Ansonsten werde ich mal ein ernstes Wörtchen mitreden."

Yusaku beschloss, nichts dazu zu sagen. Wenn Ran den Begriff 'ein ernstes Wort' gebrauchte, hiess dass, dass sie ihre Fäuste sprechen lassen würde. Er seufzte lautlos. Wenn das mal gut ausging...

"Entschuldigen Sie bitte mein spätes Erscheinen, aber ich musste noch einen kleinen Streit schlichten."

Der Heimleiter betrat das Büro und begrüsste seine drei Gäste, bevor er sie höflich aufforderte, sich wieder zu setzen.

"Warum ist Shinichi nicht hier?", fragte Ran sofort mit leicht genervter Stimme.

"Ich möchte gerne zuerst nur mit Ihnen sprechen", erklärte der ältere Mann und räusperte sich. "Wie Sie sicher wissen, ist Ihr Sohn..."

Nach einigem Hin und Her und diversen Schilderungen erkannte Yukiko, welche Zustände im Heim herrschten. Sie kochte vor Zorn und war mächtig sauer auf Yusaku. Als der Heimleiter vom Thema abschweifen wollte, ging sie dazwischen.

"Kann ich jetzt vielleicht auch noch Shinichis Sicht hören? Oder wollen Sie weiterhin Ihr ach so tolles Heim schönreden?"

Ihr Gegenüber fühlte sich beleidigt.

"Frau Kudo, mein Heim ist eine staatlich anerkannte-"

"Wer's glaubt. Holen Sie meinen Sohn her, und zwar etwas plötzlich."

Der Heimleiter war es zwar nicht gewohnt, solche barschen Worte zu hören, doch er willigte ein. Er musste Shinichi so oder so noch am Gespräch teilnehmen lassen, also warum die Gemüter noch weiter zu erhitzen und alles schlimmer machen?

"Nun gut. Ich bin gleich wieder da."

Der ältere Mann verliess sein Büro und hinterliess bei seinen Besuchern nur ein verständnisloses Kopfschütteln.

"Es ist schlimmer als ich dachte", sagte Ran und sprach somit das aus, was Yukiko dachte. "Wir müssen Shinichi noch heute hier rausholen, ansonsten sehe ich Schwarz."

"Du hast Recht."

"Ich hoffe, es geht ihm gut", murmelte Ran mit leiser Stimme, und Yukiko nickte.

Fünf Minuten später kehrte der Heimleiter zusammen mit Shinichi zurück. Kaum entdeckte der junge Detektiv seine Eltern, begann er zu knurren, doch er verkniff sich eine bissige Antwort. Stattdessen ging er auf Ran zu und umarmte sie fest.

"Du hast mir so gefehlt", flüsterte er so leise, dass nur Ran ihn verstand.

"Und du siehst schrecklich aus."

Shinichi lächelte ganz kurz und seufzte.

"Ich weiss."

Er und Ran wechselten ganz leise ein paar Worte, ehe er sich auf den freien Stuhl zwischen Ran und seinen Vater setzte.

Yukiko indessen hatte ihren Sohn entgeistert gemustert. Er war dünn, und gesund sah er nicht mehr aus. Dazu kamen noch die sichtbaren Verletzungen im Gesicht... Was um Himmels Willen war hier mit ihm passiert?

"Können wir fortfahren?"

"Nur zu."

"Nun denn, Shinichi, wie ich deinen Eltern schon erklärt habe..."

Der Heimleiter textete ihn mit Worten zu, die er schon längst kannte, und währenddessen begannen Yukiko und Yusaku sich einander wieder mit Vorwürfen zu bombardieren.

Shinichi begann zu schnauben, und sein Blick war voller Wut auf die beiden Erwachsenen. Ausgerechnet heute mussten sich seine Eltern wieder einmal angiften, ausgerechnet heute. Und ausgerechnet jetzt.

Ran ahnte, was in ihrem Freund vorging, es war sonnenklar. Sobald Shinichi mit seinen Eltern alleine in einem Raum war, würde die Hölle losgehen. Doch noch sass auch sie da, noch war alles in Ordnung. Fast alles.

"Shinichi, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"

Der Heimleiter sah ihn unverwandt an. Sein Blick blieb auf Shinichi ruhen, der seine Finger fest um die Stuhllehne krallte und sich sichtlich zusammenreissen musste. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen.

"Es tut mir leid, Frau Kudo, aber scheinbar will Ihr Sohn nicht mit mir reden."

Yukiko jedoch antwortete nicht, stattdessen antwortete Ran. Die ehemalige Schauspielerin war nach wie vor wütend auf Yusaku, und das merkte Shinichi. Er beugte sich leicht zu seinem Vater hinüber.

"Falls du es noch nicht bemerkt hast: Du läufst Gefahr, umgebracht zu werden."

"Von wem?", fragte er irritiert und sehr leise.

"Von deiner Frau."

Weder Yukiko noch Ran noch der Heimleiter hörten diese Worte, da die drei gerade in ein Gespräch vertieft waren. Nachdem der ältere Mann jedoch bemerkte, dass Shinichi seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder ihnen geschenkt hatte, fragte er ihn besorgt nach seinem Befinden. Und nicht nur das.

"Sag, Shinichi, warum willst du nicht hier bleiben?"

Der Angesprochene schnaubte laut.

"Soll ich darauf chronologisch oder alphabetisch antworten?"

"Weder noch", sagte Yukiko und warf ihrem Ehemann einen weiteren wütenden Blick zu. "Lassen Sie endlich die Spielchen und lassen Sie mich meinen Jungen mitnehmen."

"Das kann ich ni-"

"Ran hat mir gesagt, dass Sie nur meine und Yusakus Unterschrift dazu benötigen. Stimmt das etwa nicht?"

"Doch, aber-"

"Kein Aber."

Yukiko lehnte sich drohend vor. "Ich kenne eine Menge Leute, und das, was Sie hier bieten, ist-"

"Schon gut, Frau Kudo, schon gut."

Der Heimleiter lenkte ein.

Shinichi schaute ihn ungläubig an. Er lenkte ein? Konnte es etwa sein, dass er doch noch am heutigen Tag hier rauskam? Konnte das tatsächlich wahr sein?

Als der Heimleiter ein ihm bekanntes Formular aus der Schublade hervorzauberte, machte sein Herz einen grossen Hüpfer.

Die Freiheit war zum Greifen nahe. Die Frage war jetzt nur: Blieb sie das oder rückte sie aus irgendeinem Grund wieder in weite Ferne?

"Wenn Sie bitte hier unterschreiben wollen..."

"Ich will!"

Schwungvoll setzte Yukiko ihre Unterschrift auf das Formular, und da Yusaku das schon vor ein paar Tagen getan hatte, war der Schreibkram somit erledigt.

Shinichi stand sofort auf.

"Komm Ran, wir gehen."

Auch seine Eltern und der Heimleiter standen auf, und während Yusaku und Yukiko froh waren, es endlich hinter sich gebracht zu haben, schien der Heimleiter alles andere als begeistert darüber zu sein. Er seufzte und bedachte Shinichi mit einem mitleidigen Blick. Man sah ihm an, dass er ihn zu gerne noch bei sich behalten hätte.

"Wenn ich Ihnen noch einen kleinen Tipp geben darf..."

"Sehr ungern."

"Ich würde Ihnen eine Familientherapie empfehlen. Mir scheint, Sie-"

"Wir sind nicht bekloppt", sagte Shinichi sofort, ehe er sich korrigierte. "Ich zumindest nicht."

"Wir auch nicht", sagte Yusaku, doch da mischte sich Yukiko schon wieder ein.

"Wie kommst du darauf? Ich bin auch nicht bekloppt, aber du schon."

"Yukiko, bitte. Lass uns von hier verschwinden, den Rest können wir auch zu Hause noch regeln."

"Dann mach doch endlich. Ich warte auf dich."

Wieder begannen die beiden Erwachsenen zu streiten, und Shinichi deutete seiner Freundin, bei ihnen zu bleiben, während er seine Sachen holen ging. Ran nickte.

Kaum hatte Shinichi das Zimmer betreten, das er mit drei anderen Jungen geteilt hatte, eilte er auf sein Bett zu und packte in Windeseile seine Sachen zusammen. Gerade als er fertig war, kamen die Jungen herein und beobachteten den Detektiv. Es hatte sich schon im ganzen Heim herumgesprochen, darum wussten sie, dass Shinichi heute gehen würde.

Als er fertig gepackt hatte, sah Shinichi hoch und richtete sich dann auf. Stumm musterte er seine ehemaligen Mitbewohner, ehe ihm zwei Worte über die Lippen kamen.

"Macht's gut."

"Du auch."

Dann waren sie auch schon wieder weg, und Shinichi machte sich auf den Weg zurück zu seinen Eltern. Die waren allerdings immer noch am Streiten, da Ran es nicht geschafft hatte, zwischen ihnen zu vermitteln.

"Wollt ihr hier Wurzeln schlagen? Kommt endlich, ich will hier weg."

Ran ging sofort zu ihrem Freund, und das war für Yusaku und Yukiko das Zeichen, sich ebenfalls fertig zu machen. Schnell verabschiedeten und bedankten sie sich beim Heimleiter, und kurze Zeit später verliessen sie das Gebäude. Beide Elternteile dachten nun, es endlich hinter sich gebracht zu haben, doch Shinichi machte ihnen einen Strich durch die Rechnung.

"Ihr bedankt euch auch noch? Wofür? Für die Folter, die ich hier ertragen musste?"

"Shinichi, lass es, sei so gut."

"Das hättet ihr wohl gerne."

Eilig überquerte er den Vorplatz, und kaum wurde das eiserne Gittertor hinter ihnen geschlossen, ging er schnurstracks los.

"Shinichi, warte!"

"Vergesst es."

"Shinichi!"

Doch ihr Sohn hörte nicht auf sie. Er war emotional so sehr geladen, dass er es besser fand, den Weg bis zu sich nach Hause zu laufen. Shinichi hatte einfach nicht den Nerv, in einem Taxi stillzusitzen und mit seinen Eltern dort eingepfercht zu sein.

"Lassen Sie ihn, Frau Kudo", seufzte Ran und schaute sie entschuldigend an. "Ich begleite ihn."

"Na gut. Aber pass auf ihn auf, ja?"

"Natürlich."

Während Yusaku und Yukiko sich ein Taxi riefen, machte sich das junge Pärchen zu Fuss auf den Weg, und eineinhalb Stunden später bogen die beiden Oberschüler in die Beika-Strasse ein. Der Fussmarsch hatte Shinichi gut getan, er hatte sich etwas abreagieren können, so dass er nun nicht mehr bei jedem kleinsten Geräusch aus der Haut fuhr. Ran hatte mitgeholfen, indem sie ihm ruhig und geduldig zugehört hatte. Was ihr Freund alles erlebt hatte und auf sich sitzen lassen musste, trieb ihr schon fast die Tränen in die Augen, doch da er nun nicht mehr in dem Heim, sondern bei ihr war, konnte sie sich gut unter Kontrolle halten.

"Shinichi, Ran, endlich seid ihr da!"

Yukiko eilte ihnen entgegen und umarmte beide gleichzeitig. "Ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht. Geht's euch gut? Kommt doch rein, ich mache euch einen heissen Tee."

Shinichi rollte mit den Augen und seufzte. Ran wusste genau, was er dachte, und lächelte ihn aufmunternd an.

"Ein Tee schadet nicht. Er wird uns schon nicht umbringen, vertrau mir."

"Der nicht, aber mein Vater."

Ach komm, so schlimm wird es schon nicht werden."

Doch da irrte sie sich. Kaum sassen alle am Tisch, begannen Yukiko und Yusaku sich schon wieder anzugiften. Als sich ihr Streit aber auf ihren Sohn ausdehnte, reichte es ihm endgültig. Er sprang auf.

"Wenn ihr irgendwo ein paar Nerven findest: Die gehören mir, ich habe sie verloren. Und jetzt lasst mich verdammt noch mal mit eurem Streit in Ruhe!"

Nach diesen Worten verliess er das Wohnzimmer und rannte die Treppe zu seinem Zimmer hoch. Ran folgte ihm sofort.

"Shinichi, was hast du denn vor?", fragte sie perplex, als sie sah, dass er seine Reisetasche mit frischen Klamotten füllte.

"Ich will nicht bei denen bleiben."

"Wo willst du dann hin?"

"Zu dir?", fragte Shinichi und schaute sie hoffnungsvoll an. Ran fühlte sich sofort geschmeichelt.

"Von mir aus sehr gerne, aber Paps-"

"Er wird sich damit abfinden müssen", erwiderte Shinichi, stand auf und nahm sie in den Arm. "Es ist ja nicht für immer, nur solange bis meine Eltern sich wieder versöhnt haben. Was aber erst in zehn bis zwanzig Jahren der Fall sein wird", fügte er hinzu. Ran musste trotz der eigentlich ernsten Lage lachen und machte einen Witz.

"Wohl eher fünfundzwanzig Jahre."

Shinichi lächelte.

"Auch gut, dann kann ich mehr Zeit mit dir verbringen."

Als Shinichi mit Ran und seiner Reisetasche die Treppe herunterkam, nahm Yukiko davon erstaunt Notiz.

"Wo willst du denn jetzt schon wieder hin?"

"Zu Ran", antwortete Shinichi und nahm seine Freundin an die Hand. "Und dort bleibe ich auch, bis ihr euch wieder beruhigt habt."

"Aber das kannst du nicht", warf nun Yusaku ein, der vom Geschehen Wind bekommen hatte. "Was sagt Kogoro dazu?"

"Das ist mir so was von egal", knurrte Shinichi. "Ich bleibe da und damit basta. Und kommt bloss nicht auf den Gedanken, mich zurückholen zu wollen."

"Aber Shinichi, du kannst doch nicht einfach-!"

Er jedoch liess sich von ihnen nichts mehr gefallen.

"Und ob ich das kann! Ich habe es satt, euren Streitereien zuhören zu müssen, ich habe es satt, von euch als Spielball benutzt zu werden. Ich habe es so satt, dass ich jetzt einen Schlussstrich ziehen muss! Vertragt euch endlich und hört auf zu streiten! Dann komme ich vielleicht auch wieder zurück."

"Shinichi, wir-"

Seine Mutter versuchte sofort sich zu entschuldigen, doch er fuhr ihr über den Mund.

"Fliegt doch zurück nach Amerika und lasst mich hier alleine zurück. Ihr wollt euch ja sowieso nicht um mich kümmern, also was soll's? Ihr seid echte Rabeneltern, ihr solltet euch in Grund und Boden schämen. Tschüss!"

Shinichi knallte die Haustür hinter sich zu, und Yusaku und Yukiko sahen sich sprachlos und voller Schuldgefühle an. Ihr Sohn hatte Recht...

Er und seine Freundin hatten sich inzwischen schon auf den Weg zur Detektei Mori gemacht, und während Shinichi wütend kleine Steinchen vor sich hin kickte, starrte Ran nachdenklich zu Boden.

Sie kannte Shinichi und seinen sturen Kopf gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er von sich aus nicht wieder nach Hause zurückkehren würde, zumindest nicht in nächster Zeit. Sie kannte aber auch seine Eltern gut, sie wusste, dass sie zwar ebenfalls stur waren, aber eigentlich nur das Beste für ihren Sohn wollten. Aber trotzdem hatten sie zugelassen, dass das Jugendamt auf Shinichi aufmerksam wurde und er schliesslich in ein Jugendheim eingewiesen worden war...

Sie seufzte.

Jetzt konnte sie nichts anderes tun, als zwischen den Kudos zu vermitteln und zu hoffen, dass sich die Familie schnell wieder versöhnte.

Aber... würde das jemals wieder der Fall sein...?

**Kapitel 7: Klärende Gespräche**

Es war wunderbar ruhig. Im Zimmer war es dunkel, die Vorhänge waren geschlossen und sperrten das Sonnenlicht aus. Die wenigsten Geräusche drangen in das Innere, worüber die Zimmerbewohner nicht undankbar waren.

Shinichi, der es sich auf dem Boden von Rans Zimmer auf einer Matratze gemütlich gemacht hatte, schlief tief und fest. Eigentlich hätte Ran es lieber gehabt, wenn er zusammen mit ihr in ihrem Bett schlief, doch das hatte Kogoro nicht erlaubt. Wenn Shinichi schon bei ihnen leben wollte, dann zumindest nicht im Bett seiner Tochter, hatte er gesagt. Der junge Detektiv hatte sich damit einverstanden erklärt, und das war der Grund, warum Kogoro die beiden Liebenden wider Erwarten mehr oder weniger in Ruhe liess.

Als die Oberschülerin eine halbe Stunde später aufstand, ihre Schulsachen packte und ihr dabei ein Buch polternd auf den Boden fiel, schreckte Shinichi aus dem Schlaf.

"Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht wecken."

Shinichi stöhnte leise ins Kissen, dann sah er müde zu ihr hoch.

"Du stehst schon auf?"

"Ich muss in die Schule", antwortete sie und hob das Buch auf. Shinichi, der auf dem Bauch lag, wollte sich schon aufrichten, doch nach Rans nächsten Worten sank er wieder zurück. "Ruh dich aus, du hast es dringend nötig."

Shinichi grummelte in das Kissen hinein.

"Aber ich kann doch nicht-"

"Schlaf weiter, du siehst müde aus. Das meine ich ernst."

Ran sah ihn direkt an und beantwortete dann auch gleich seine ungestellte Frage. "Deine Eltern haben dich krankgemeldet, du brauchst also nicht in die Schule zu gehen."

"Hm."

Shinichi gähnte und streckte sich, doch er fühlte sich noch so matt, dass er liegenblieb.

"Ich hab es dir doch gesagt. Du musst dich ausruhen."

"Hm."

"Shinichi, ich werde nach der Schule sofort wieder nach Hause kommen, und dann koche ich uns was Leckeres, okay? Aber solange bleibst du im Bett."

"Im Bett?", fragte Shinichi und grinste. "In deinem Bett?"

Ran lächelte verlegen.

"Nein, sonst dreht mein Vater durch, das weisst du doch."

"Schon gut."

"Ich muss jetzt gehen", seufzte Ran und warf sich ihren Rucksack über die Schultern. "Schlaf gut."

"Du auch", grinste Shinichi, der ihren Stundenplan natürlich genau kannte. Auf seine Freundin wartete heute eine Doppelstunde Japanische Geschichte. Eigentlich ein interessantes Fach, aber so, wie der Lehrer es vortrug, mit seiner monotonen, desinteressierten Stimme, war es eher nur noch gut zum Einschlafen...

Nachdem Ran gegangen war, war es in der ganzen Wohnung mucksmäuschenstill. Kogoro war gar nicht da, und Shinichi schlief schnell wieder ein. Er war doch müder, als er gedacht hatte...

Um die Mittagszeit war Shinichi zwar wieder wach, doch er lag nach wie vor auf der Matratze am Boden. Er war ganz in Gedanken versunken, er dachte über seine Zeit im Jugendheim nach. Als er an das ungerechte Verhalten des Leiters und der anderen Jugendlichen dachte, kam ihm regelmässig fast die Galle hoch. Immer war er beschuldigt worden, die Schlägereien angezettelt zu haben, ständig war ihm vorgeworfen worden, ein Lügner zu sein...

Shinichi war heilfroh, dass Ran es geschafft hatte, ihn dort rauszuholen. Er war sich sicher, dass er es keine weitere Woche mehr ausgehalten hätte. Und was dann geschehen wäre, daran wollte er gar nicht denken.

Als Ran zwei Stunden später von der Schule zurückkehrte, war er froh über ihr Erscheinen. Mit ihr konnte er einfach über alles reden, und mit ihr konnte er auch über alles lachen. Immer.

Seit bereits einer Woche lebte Shinichi nun schon bei seiner Freundin, in während dieser Zeit hatte er Vieles in Erfahrung bringen können. Ran hatte ihm in der Zwischenzeit alles erzählt, und über manche Sachen war Shinichi erstaunt, über andere verärgert. Amüsant fand er jedoch Rans Erzählung, als sie seinen Eltern Einhalt geboten und sie regelrecht angeschrien hatte. Jedes Mal, wenn er daran dachte, brach er in lautes Gelächter aus.

"Findest du das denn immer noch lustig?", fragte Ran, die genau wusste, woran Shinichi gedacht hatte.

"Ja, natürlich", prustete er. "Das blöde Gesicht meiner Eltern hätte ich zu gerne sehen wollen. Aber sag mal", fügte er ernst hinzu. "Was wäre Plan B gewesen?"

"Willst du das wirklich wissen?"

"Na klar doch", entrüstete Shinichi sich gespielt. "Oder gab es etwa gar keinen Plan B?"

"Doch, den gab es, aber-"

"Aber was? Erzähl es doch einfach, so schlimm kann er doch nicht gewesen sein."

Ran seufzte.

"Na gut. Aber du musst mir versprechen, nicht zu lachen."

"Okay, ich verspreche es."

Seine Freundin holte tief Luft, dann begann sie zu erzählen.

"Ich hätte Kommissar Megure um Hilfe gebeten. Du hattest ja gesagt, dass du mit einer Anzeige wegen Körperverletzung rechnen müsstest, und dann hätte ich einfach ihn gebeten, sich des Falles anzunehmen. Er hätte dich dann mit einem der Polizeiautos dort abgeholt und aufs Revier gebracht."

"Und?", fragte Shinichi, der wusste, dass das nicht ganz das Ende gewesen war.

"Und er hätte dich natürlich nicht mehr zurückgebracht."

Ran wusste selber, dass diese Idee total hirnverbrannt war, aber etwas anderes für einen alternativen Plan war ihr einfach nicht eingefallen.

"Der war doch gut."

"Der war kindisch", entgegnete Ran. "Wie konnte ich auch nur auf die Idee kommen, Megure um Hilfe bitten zu wollen?"

Shinichi zuckte nur mit den Schultern, denn er wollte Ran nicht verletzen, indem er etwas sagte, was sie als Beleidigung auffassen könnte. Deswegen blieb er einfach stumm und wartete ab, bis Ran von sich aus das Thema wechselte.

Am späten Nachmittag war Shinichi erneut in Gedanken versunken. Dieses Mal jedoch dachte er nicht an seine Zeit im Jugendheim, sondern an seine Eltern. Als Ran ihn darauf ansprach, musste er es sich von der Seele reden.

"Ich frage mich, warum sie sich nicht bei mir melden", sagte er und schaute zu ihr hoch. "Wenn ich ihnen angeblich etwas bedeute, würden sie sich doch mit mir in Verbindung setzen, oder etwa nicht?"

Ran jedoch war anderer Meinung.

"Gerade _weil_ sie dich lieben, melden sie sich nicht. Sie wollen dich nicht einengen oder bevormunden-"

"Ich bin minderjährig, Ran. Sie sind meine Eltern, mein Vormund, ob ich will oder nicht."

Die Oberschülerin errötete.

"Ups, falsche Wortwahl." Sie hüstelte. "Jedenfalls, sie wollen dir Zeit geben, von sich aus wieder nach Hause zu kommen. Es ist deine Entscheidung, wann es soweit sein wird. Und ich bin sicher, dass sie sich in Zukunft zusammenreissen werden. Bei allem."

"Bist du sicher?"

"Ja. Weil sie dich lieben, Shinichi. Du bist ihr Sohn, und das wirst du auch immer bleiben, egal, was passiert."

"Du hast mit ihnen geredet, nicht wahr?", fragte Shinichi mit leiser Stimme und sah sie scharf an, und Ran seufzte.

"Ja, habe ich. Heute nach der Schule bin ich an deinem Zuhause vorbeigegangen, und da haben sie mich gebeten, kurz reinzukommen."

"Du vermittelst also zwischen uns?"

"Was bleibt mir denn anderes übrig?", fragte Ran, nun nicht mehr fröhlich, sondern traurig. "Mir tut es weh, wenn ihr euch weiterhin anschweigt oder euch streitet. Du weisst, wie wichtig mir intakte Familien sind..."

Shinichi erwiderte nichts. Ja, das wusste er ganz genau. Die Trennung ihrer Eltern hatte sie sehr mitgenommen und aus der Bahn geworfen, und sie wollte nie, dass es anderen Kindern oder Jugendlichen auch so erging. Deswegen setzte sie alles daran, dass es zwischen Shinichi und seinen Eltern nicht zu einem Bruch kam, der womöglich nicht nur das Vertrauen der drei zerstörte, sondern auch noch eine Scheidung der beiden Erwachsenen zur Folge hatte.

Aufgrund von Shinichis Verhalten jedoch schöpfte Ran neue Hoffnung, und auch das kurze Gespräch zwischen ihr und seinem Vater vorhin hatte dazu beigetragen. Es würde zwar noch etwas dauern, bis Shinichi ihnen wieder blind vertrauen konnte, aber langsam konnte sie sich sicher sein, dass das eines Tages der Fall sein würde. Die drei Kudos waren auf dem richtigen Weg.

Am übernächsten Tag hatte sich Shinichi fast wieder vollständig erholt, er war einigermassen ausgeruht, und am selben Tag beschloss er, zu Hause vorbeizuschauen. Es waren schliesslich schon fast zwei Wochen vergangen, seit er sie zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte, und irgendwie vermisste er seine Eltern. Ein Besuch konnte nicht schaden, und wenn es ihm nicht mehr passte, konnte er ja immer noch wieder gehen. Ran begleitete ihn nur zu gerne, um ihm moralischen Beistand zu geben, und schon nach kurzer Zeit sassen die beiden Oberschüler auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer der Villa Kudo. Ihnen gegenüber sassen Yusaku und Yukiko, doch keiner von den Anwesenden sagte auch nur ein Wort. Die beiden Erwachsenen wussten nicht, was sie sagen sollten, Ran wollte sich erst mal im Hintergrund halten, und Shinichi wartete darauf, dass seine Eltern den ersten Schritt taten.

Doch das geschah nicht, ganze fünf Minuten lang schwiegen sich alle an, bis es Shinichi schliesslich zu dumm wurde. Dasselbe geschah auch bei seinen Eltern, weswegen die drei Kudos alle gleichzeitig zu sprechen begannen.

"Es tut mir leid."

Stille breitete sich aus, alle waren überrascht von diesen Worten, am allermeisten Ran. Sie wusste nichts zu erwidern, doch das musste sie auch nicht. Yukiko begann zu sprechen, und ihre Stimme klang zögernd, während sie ihren Sohn traurig ansah.

"Und... bleibst du jetzt hier, Shinichi?"

"Ja, das wird er", sagte Ran sofort und warf Shinichi einen Blick zu, noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte. "Es ist besser so, glaub mir", fügte sie an ihren Freund gewandt zu. "Du kannst in Ruhe mit deinen Eltern reden und alles aus der Welt schaffen. Dabei störe ich euch nur. Du bleibst hier, es ist besser so, glaub mir."

"Aber was ist mit-?"

"Ich wasche deine Sachen und bringe sie dir morgen hierher zurück."

"Bist du damit einverstanden, Shinichi?", fragte Yusaku und erhoffte sich ein Ja.

Sein Sohn seufzte.

"Ja, das bin ich. Aber wenn ihr beide euch einander wieder Schimpfworte und Beleidigungen an den Kopf werft und anfangt zu streiten, bin ich schneller wieder weg, als ihr meinen Namen sagen könnt. Überlegt euch also, was ihr sagt, und vor allem, wie ihr es sagt."

"Okay, wir werden daran denken."

"Versprecht es mir."

"Wir versprechen es."

Wieder breitete sich Stille im Wohnzimmer aus, doch dieses Mal war die Atmosphäre voller Erwartung.

"Na dann, ich werde hier nicht mehr gebraucht", sagte Ran und stand auf. "Ich bin zu Hause, falls irgendetwas ist."

"Okay. Wir sehen uns morgen wieder, ja?", fragte Shinichi und stand ebenfalls auf, bevor er sie umarmte. "Danke, Ran", fügte er dann flüsternd hinzu. "Ich danke dir für alles."

"Gern geschehen."

Ran wünschte allen viel Glück und verabschiedete sich, dann machte sie sich erleichtert und voller Glück auf den Heimweg. Jetzt war sie sich zu einhundert Prozent sicher, dass diese Zeit voller Streit und Wut endlich der Vergangenheit angehörte.

Einen Tag später erschien Shinichi wieder in der Schule und tat so, als ob er nie weggewesen wäre. Als Ran ihn nach dem Ausgang des gestrigen Gesprächs zwischen ihm und seinen Eltern fragte, sagte er nichts. Aber er lächelte.

Das konnte nur eins bedeuten. Ran begann ebenfalls zu lächeln.

Jetzt war Shinichi wieder glücklich, und sie ebenfalls. Das Kapitel Jugendheim gehörte nun endgültig der Vergangenheit an.

Owari

24.12.10 00:15 30


End file.
